Mount
First, read the official guide page for Mounts at http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/basics/mounts/ *See also Transportation for a detailed list of methods of transportation in WoW. General Info Mounts, and the training needed to ride them, can be first purchased at level 40. Training costs . There are three types of mounts: Normal mount (level 40) * total ( with reputation discount) [ 80g for the mount, 20g for the training ] ( with the PvP Rank 3 (Sergeant) [ 72g for the mount, 18g for the training ] * Increases movement speed: %60 faster than walking. PvP Rank Reward mounts * ( with reputation discount) * Requires you to have earned the PvP Rank of "Commander" or "Lieutenant General" (Honor Rank 11). * Increases movement speed: 100% faster than walking. * Exactly the same as an Epic mount, but a different color. Epic mounts (level 60) * ( with reputation discount) ( with PvP Rank 3 (Sergeant)) * Increases movement speed: 100% faster than walking. * Epic mounts also have a very unique look compared to the normal mounts. Mount Upgrades Mount upgrades only work on Normal mounts. * Carrot On A Stick: +6% (works with epic mount) * Mithril Spurs: +5% * Riding Skill enchant: +4% Max upgraded speed: 175% (still 25% slower than an Epic/PvP mount). Mounts By Race Each race has their own mount and an associated skill needed to actually ride the mount. * Night Elves : Nightsaber * Humans : Horse * Dwarves : Ram * Gnomes : Mechanostrider * Tauren : Kodo * Orcs : Wolf * Trolls : Raptor * Undead : Skeletal Horse Class Specific Mounts Warlocks and Paladins can get a class-specific mounts. They are equivalent to standard mounts, but require mana to summon. * Warlock : Felsteed at level 40 : Dreadsteed at level 60 (Epic) * Paladin :Warhorse at level 40 :Charger at level 60 (Epic) Rare Epic Mounts There are also rare mount vendors in the world. There are also PvP reward mounts fromBattlegrounds. In addition, some rare mounts can be dropped from enemies. * Alliance : Wintersabers (requires Exalted with Wintersaber Trainers--to buy the mount, and Darnussus--to learn Tiger Riding. Night Elves need only be Exalted with Wintersaber, since they can always learn Tiger Riding from Darnassus.). * Horde : Ravasaurs (Unknown requirements). * Both : Deathcharger (Extremely hard to find epic mount drop from Baron Rivendare) * Both : Zulian Tiger (Drop in Zul'Gurub) * Both : Razzashi Raptor (Drop in Zul'Gurub) Purchasing Mounts Of Another Race You can purchase your own race's mount regardless of your reputation provided you have the cash. To purchase another race's mount, your reputation with that race's faction must be "Exalted". You will also need additional training to ride that race's mounts. There are two exceptions: Tauren can only ride Kodo Beasts and the Orc Wolf Riders, as they are just too large to ride anything else. Mechanostriders can only be ridden by Gnomes and Dwarfs, as they are the only races small enough. Also note that the usual 10% discount applies to your training and purchase price for 'Honored' or above reputation with your faction. Category:Game Terms